


Magical Girl K.H: Majo Academy

by Magical_Girl_Bree



Series: Magical Girl K.H [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Adventure, Elemental - Freeform, Fantasy, Magic Schools, Witches, dark magical girlish, different magical races, half human hybrids, magical girl schools, magical powers, other dimensions, powerful beings, slight dark fantasy, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Girl_Bree/pseuds/Magical_Girl_Bree
Summary: Life isn't easy for a normal Magical Girl, but it's especially hard for a Witch Maiden. Kiyoko Honda, a seventeen year old Witch Maiden and five others are tasked with defending the world from the evil creatures known as a Croctara and Allgora. But when past tragedies come back to haunt these six, will they be able to continue their fight.





	Magical Girl K.H: Majo Academy

Standing among the crumbling ruins of an old city, was a girl around the age of seventeen. With her blood red colored hair blowing in the wind behind her, she watched the horizon. It was as if she was waiting for something to appear. 

"No sign of the Croctara?" A another female's voice spoke up from behind the crimson haired girl. Without even turning around to see who was the speaker, the redhead shook her head.

"Not yet Sayaka," Her voice was quiet, just above a whisper. Sayaka let out a soft sigh, before sitting down on a rock, twirling her dark blue and green hair around her finger. 

"I'm beginning to think that it's not coming. What do you think Kiyoko?" The scarlet haired Kiyoko opened her mouth to respond just before a thunderous roar broke through the quiet sky. Sayaka raced to stand up before moving closer to Kiyoko. An echoing thud followed by another roar was the only sound that could be heard.

"It's coming," Kiyoko whispered to her partner. Sayaka nodded in response. Soon after a creature emerged from a forest. It had the head of a crocodile, the body of a wolf, dragon wings, and deer antlers. It opened its mouth and let out a huge breath of ice.

"I've never seen one that big before, have you Sayaka?" Kiyoko's voice hushed in hopes that the Croctara wouldn't hear her. Sayaka shook her head before grabbing an arrow from the quiver. Kiyoko pulled a handgun out of her pocket and aimed at the giant beast. Sayaka let go of her arrow at the same time Kiyoko shot her gun. The weapons soaring through the air towards the Croctara


End file.
